Christian Sharia
Christian Sharia (also known as Christiana Law or Christian Sharia Law) is a law-set involving a nation being under constant, 1984-like Christian law. Christian Sharia already exists, but thankfully not necessarily all over the United States. Areas That May Be Under Christian Sharia * Most US households featured in The World's Strictest Parents * Bob Jones University * Liberty University * Maranatha Baptist University * Pensacola Christian College * Uganda * Utah Guidelines for Christian Sharia * Mandatory Church Attendance * No movies or TV shows above the PG-Rating (or in some instances the G-Rating) * Abstinence-only Sex-ed * No Family Guy * No South Park * No SpongeBob * Mandatory school-prayer * Must have capital punishment * Pornography is illegal and punishable by jail time or even death * Homosexuality is illegal and punishable by jail time and death in most cases * Must be controlled by a Conservative Party (Such as Republicans or Constitutionalists) * In some cases, secular music is banned * In some cases, a mandatory curfew for all citizens * Men have tons more freedom, abilities and opportunities than women * Abortion is illegal and punishable by death * Belief of Global warming is heavily looked down upon * In some cases, immigration is illegal * Women (and in some cases minorities) are not allowed to vote * And much, much more Lunatics Who are Behind (or want) Christian Sharia * Raylan Alleman * Sylvia Allen * Steven Anderson (Dangerous) * "Brother" Micah Armstrong * David Barton * Glenn Beck * George W. Bush * Ann Coulter * Mark Creech * [[Ted Cruz|'Ted Cruz']]' (Dangerous)' * Betsy DeVos (Dangerous) * Duck Dynasty * Jerry Falwell Jr. * Becky Fischer * Bryan Fischer * John Hagee * Matthew Hagee * Sean Hannity * Sean Harris * Kent Hovind * Mike Huckabee * Alex Jones * Rush Limbaugh * David Manning * Evan McMullin * Bill O'Reilly * Sarah Palin * Rand Paul * [[Michael Pearl|'Michael Pearl']]' (Dangerous)' * Mike Pence (Dangerous) * Donny Reagan * [[Pat Robertson|'Pat Robertson']]' (Dangerous)'Mike * Phil Robertson * Marco Rubio * Rick Santorum * Michael Savage * Jeff Sessions * Troy Shoemaker * "Brother" Jed Smock * Todd Starnes * Bill Still (Possibly) * Darrell Trigg * [[Donald Trump|'Donald Trump']]' (Dangerous)' * WASP males over the age of 70 * Westboro Baptist Church (Dangerous) The people in bold are the most dangerous Opponents of Christian Sharia * Liberals * Liberal Christians (They likely think Christian Sharia is totally un-Christian and unconstitutional.) * Moderates * Most Libertarians * RINO's * Sensible people See also *Christian Taliban *Problems with Muslim Sharia Law External Links * Christian States of America (Future Wikia) Category:Christianity Category:Law Category:Fundamentalism Category:Fundamentally flawed ideologies Category:Rednecks Category:Things Conservatives Love Category:Things Liberals hate Category:Things Liberals Fear Category:Child Abuse Category:Things that suck cock Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Republican Party Category:Conservatives Category:Politics and Government Category:SWWLTMUBWDNTBIIT Category:Homophobia Category:Bigots Category:Things most people in general hate Category:People Who Want Christian Sharia Category:Threats to Democracy Category:Religion